narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikotsugakure: The Clones of Light - 6-2-15
Participants Hikaru Shiroi Roleplay -Upon entering the traditional training grounds of Ikotsugakure Hikaru recalled the events of the night before. He remembered pranking a boy, a genin, and ending up fighting him. The boy made a stray comment and ended up hitting a nerve and Hikaru lost his cool. He went way to hard on this boy by releasing his Light Drive and even hitting the boy point blank with a scortching ray. Luckily Hikaru was able to snap himself back before the impact was made and held back the initial strength of the blast. However this was still a devistating attack, leaving the genin boy with 2nd degree burns across his chest. Because of his moment of clarity Hikaru knew he needed to find a way to stop this before he ended up killing the boy. He decided on expending his chakra by creating multiple clones and having them dissipate into wasted chakra. However in his haste he expelled much of his Light Release into these clones and in turn made a form of Light clone. These were imperfect but they got the job done. They exhausted him and forced him to return home for rest. However the clones themselves intrigued Hikaru and are the reason he came here today. He plans to practice with infusing Light into his clones and hopes to learn how to use them by the end of the day.- The First Steps -Looking around the training grounds Hikaru can see many young ninja all practicing on their own aswell. Many with their own teams and some on their own. Hikaru would take a moment to collect himself before begining on his own training. He would raise his hands to form the clone seal as he did before. Focusing his chakra Hikaru would hope to produce a light clone just by enfusing his light release on the clone technique. While this does produce a clone, it doesn't work as hoped. Hikaru only ends up producing one of the normal clone technique. After dispelling this clone he is not swayed and continues to try again. After the production of a few more normal clones Hikaru is forced to take a moment of rest. During this time he begins to think back. 'Why was he able to do it then but not now?' he asked himself, 'What was he doing different?' It was then that he remembered, he did it on impulse. He was enraged and in his Light Drive state. That would easily amplify his light release output as it inheritly raises his yang release strength. Hikaru decided to activate his Light Drive and train in that form from then on to try and get a feel for the amount of light release needed.- Driven by Light -Raising the frequency of his chakra and forming the Dragon seal, Hikaru would activate his Light Drive. His body would begin to glow a bright white and his Yang chakra would surge giving him an increase to speed and yang chakra enfused abilities. He would shift his hand seal to the clone seal and begin to pool his chakra this way. Focusing on the Light enfused chakra, Hikaru was able to produce a clone. The clone did form a shadow and was composed of light. However, it fizzled seconds after being formed. Hikaru knew he would need more practice in this form before he can even hope to make clones normally. He went on to make a few more clones, making sure to calculate the amount of Light chakra he expelled with each clone. After creating a few of varrying degrees he finally managed to make one stable one. After training on this specific amount Hikaru is able to make Light clones while in his Light Drive mode, but he wasn't stopping there. He wanted to be able to make these clones outside of this mode aswell. Hikaru would cancel his Light drive and take a moment to rest and regain his chakra.- Clone of Light -By now it was almost two in the afternoon. Hikaru was still concentrating on the proportions of chakra he needed to use to produce these clones. He couldnt help but feel that this would be easier if he had a scroll or someone to teach him. However he was uncertian if such a thing even exists since he first did this on an impulse. It didn't matter now, he had come this far and couldn't turn back now. Standing back up Hikaru would strech a little before procedeing with his training. Forming the clone seal he would concentrate on his chakra. Getting the right proportions of Light chakra that he learned from earlier. Doing this he was able to create a clone. Upon further investigation he found that this clone was the real deal. He had done it, he had made a Light Clone without being in the Light Drive. After a few hourse and many more clones Hikaru decided it was time to head home. On his way he went through the Shiroi Estates common room when something caught his eye. It was across the room in the library of the clan. It made him approach it till he could read the scroll. It read, "Light Clone Technique Training Guide". After reading that Hikaru felt his heart drop a bit.- Outcome * Hikaru Shiroi adds one day training to Light Clone Technique * Hikaru Shiroi has learned to use Light Clones fully